jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy's Thanksgiving/Transcript
Note: All lines marked with two asterisks (**) are delivered by someone over the radio rather than onscreen. (Opening shot: Fade in to an overview of the rear side of Tarrytown Airport during the day; it is fall. Tracy, Herky, Old Oscar, Savannah and Tuffy are here, doing their business.) Narrator: It was a sunny, Thanksgiving day at Tarrytown Airport. (Cut to Tracy and Savannah taxiing past each other, outside Old Oscar's barn.) Narrator: Most of the planes were busy getting ready— (Cut to Herky hovering past Tuffy.) —for the big Tarrytown Airport Thanksgiving dinner. (Cut to outside the main hangar; Brenda stands near the entrance, wearing a red coat. Oscar taxis nearby; in the center stands a long table being set. The cloth is the same yellow tint as the main hangar, and a vase of flowers, jars and two candlesticks stand in the center.) Narrator: It's a big celebration that happens every year, and everybody always has a great time. Lush, energetic harp/woodwind melody backed with snare drums, moderate 4 (A major) (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; Jay Jay and Snuffy fly upward into view at a long distance, and proceed forward.) Narrator: Jay Jay and Snuffy were on their way to town to pick up some vegetables for the big meal. Swelling cymbal crash; flute/chimes for three bars Piano in, flute drops in on third line Jay Jay: On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day There'll be working and eating and play We'll say "thank you, thank you" To the ones who say and do The nicest caringest things On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day Flute/chimes for two bars; clarinet in (Dissolve to outside the main hangar; Brenda is holding flowers in either hand, and walking around with them.) Jay Jay: Could you ever have a happier meal? Can you imagine how nice it's gonna feel? Swelling cymbal crash; strings in (Oscar and Tracy gather up outside the barn, and Herky and Savannah meet each other at the hangar entrance.) Jay Jay: With everybody here, each one bringing special cheer (Tuffy drives up, Revvin' Evan following her; overhead shot of the table as the six marvel at the decor.) What could ever be better than together, all together On a full-of-wonder, wonderful day? Flute in for four bars; swelling cymbal crash before next line (Dissolve back to the sky, shown at a diagonal angle; Jay Jay and Snuffy gradually swoop forward.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day Maybe after all the eating and play Windchimes for four bars; all instruments gradually drop out except woodwinds/strings Tempo slows greatly Jay Jay, Snuffy: We can sit around remembering the happiness November brings Every time we gather for a special time together On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day (They go o.s.; rear view angle of the two as they fly out of sight.) On this full-of-wonder, wonderful Day Song ends on one last windchime/harp chord (Close-up of Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Boy, I can already taste all that yummy food. (Cut to Snuffy.) Snuffy: Me too. But there's one thing i need to ask you, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: What's that, Snuffy? Snuffy: I know today's important, but...what are we celebrating? Jay Jay: Why, we're celebrating Thanksgiving. Snuffy: I know, but what is Thanksgiving Day for? Jay Jay: It's the day when you give thanks. Snuffy: Thanks for what? Jay Jay: Well, um...um...huh. Gosh, that's a good question. I never really thought much about it. Narrator: Jay Jay suddenly wondered, what were they giving thanks for on Thanksgiving Day? (Close-up of Jay Jay on the end of this.) Jay Jay really didn't know. (He flies off, cutting to a behind shot of the two as they fly out of sight. Cut to an ocean with various patches of ice coating it.) Narrator: Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away at the North Pole— (Big Jake flies into view.) —Big Jake was making a special delivery. (After he goes o.s., the view cuts to a runway on a snowy landscape. The grey plane lands on it and taxis across, arriving at an area with steel buildings and a control tower. He stops just before it.) Big Jake: Big Jake calling Tarrytown Airport. Can you hear me, Tarrytown Airport? (Cut to inside the main hangar at said place; Brenda walks into view, having strapped up to her headset and radio.) Brenda: Hi, Big Jake. We read you loud and clear. (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: I've just landed at the North Pole, and I'm about to deliver Thanksgiving meals to the scientists here at the weather station. (Back to Brenda.) Brenda: Good, you're right on schedule! Now, if you hurry, you can make it back in plenty of time for our own Thanksgiving Dinner. (Back to Big Jake.) Big Jake: How are all the preparations coming? ** Tracy: Hi, Big Jake! It's me, Tracy! (Cut to a close-up of said speaker, she is in the hangar.) Tracy: Everything is great. The table's all ready, we can't wait for you to get home so we can get started. (Back to Big Jake) Big Jake: Well, it's a long trip, but I should make a fast flight back to Tarrytown, Tracy. ** Tracy: Supersonic! (Cut back to inside the hangar; Tracy is in front of Brenda.) Brenda: Be careful, Big Jake. We'll be waiting for you. Big Jake: Okay, thanks. Over and out. (Sun iris in to an establishing shot of the fall colored Tarrytown; Jay Jay and Snuffy fly towards it.) Narrator: Some time later, Snuffy and Jay Jay returned home. (Iris in to the airport, seen at ground level from the runway looking at the kids' hangar, firehouse and water tower. Jay Jay and Snuffy fly in from above, the camera turning slowly to follow them as they descend and land, taxiing across until they're out of sight.) (Cut to outside Old Oscar's barn, the two planes gather up outside it; the next two lines are delivered in a singsong manner.) Jay Jay: We're back! Snuffy: We have the vegetables! (During the previous, the camera pulls back framing the empty runway as no response is given.) Jay Jay: Hey, where is everybody? Snuffy: Do you think maybe we're late, and they started Thanksgiving dinner without us? Jay Jay: Uh-oh, I sure hope not! (They taxi worryingly over to the still empty table, no one is here.) Jay Jay: Nope. Nobody here. (Snuffy sighs in relief.) Oscar: (from o.s.) Stand clear, youngsters! (He rockets over to them.) Stand clear! Jay Jay: Hey, Old Oscar, where are you going? Oscar: Haven't you heard? There's a big snowstorm headed for the North Pole. Jay Jay: But it won't come all the way down here, will it? Oscar: Well, uh...no, but...Big Jake is up there. Brenda Blue is trying to reach him now on the radio to warn him. Jay Jay: Big Jake?! Snuffy: Oh no!!! (Cut to Brenda's work bench inside the hangar; she comes forward, waist radio sounding static.) Brenda: Brenda Blue calling Big Jake. Come in, Big Jake. (More static.) Brenda Blue calling Big Jake. Come in, Big Jake. (More static; cut to Jay Jay and Snuffy on the other end, Herky has joined them.) ** Big Jake: This is Big Jake calling, Brenda Blue. I read you. (The kids are relieved; the following two lines overlap.) Snuffy: Oh, goody! Jay Jay: What a relief. (Back to Brenda.) Brenda: Big Jake, the weather service says that there's a big snowstorm coming to the North Pole—and we wanted to warn you to look out for it. (Cut to Big Jake at the North Pole; it is now snowing heavily and badly.) Big Jake: Well, I'm not only looking out for it—i'm in it! (Back to Brenda.) It's here already! Brenda: Oh, no, What are you going to do? (Back to a snow-drenched Big Jake.) Big Jake: Well, I'm going to try to make it back to Tarrytown Airport. I don't want to miss Thanksgiving dinner, No way. ** Brenda: A-are you sure you can? Big Jake: Don't worry. (his propellers start up.) A big cargo carrier like me ought to be able to handle a few snowflakes. Just keep my Thanksgiving dinner warm. (Cut to Brenda.) Brenda: Okay. But will you call in every now and then so we know you're all right? (Back to Big Jake.) Big Jake: Will do, Brenda. Over and out. (He backs up out of the weather station and taxis down the runway to leave; cut to the sky, snow pouring down like buckets as he struggles to get through.) Big Jake: WHOA! Ooh...well...maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought. (He goes on.) Narrator: Big Jake dashed headlong into the howling wind and snowstorm. Would he make it back in time? (The prop plane continues steadily along; clock wipe to an extreme close-up of a bored Tracy in the kid's hangar, eyes and head turning slowly from side to side, to the sound of jets revving. A wider shot shows Jay Jay and Snuffy pacing back and fourth in front of her; this continues for a few more moments before she can get any words out.) Tracy: Guys, stop, stop! (They do; she exits the hangar.) You're making me dizzy. Jay Jayi: Oh, sorry, Tracy. (He and Snuffy follow.) It's just that we're thinking about Big Jake. Snuffy: f he doesn't make it back for Thanksgiving dinner, what kind of celebration would that be? it just wouldn't be the same without him. Oscar: (from o.s.) Make way, kids! (He approaches.) Make way! Jay Jay: Heyhey, Old Oscar, w-where are you going this time? Oscar: Big Jake should be calling any second now. (He turns toward the main hangar, and the three kids share looks of worry before following the old biplane out of the scene. Wipe to the inside of the hangar where they plus Herky are watching Brenda as she stands still with her headset.) ** Big Jake: Big Jake calling Brenda Blue. Come in, Brenda Blue. Brenda: Brenda Blue here, Big Jake. We read you loud and clear. What's going on? (Cut to Big Jake, still trying to fly steady through the snow dropping rapidly everywhere.) Big Jake: Well...I'm still caught in the storm, and it seems to be getting worse. (He continues; back to the receivers inside the hangar.) ** Big Jake: I might have to land. Oscar: Well, where is he, exactly? Brenda: Big Jake, Oscar wants to know where you are exactly. (Back to Big Jake.) Big Jake: I'm over Alaska heading into Canada. ** Oscar: Are there any big glaciers nearby? Big Jake: Well, I don't see any, but...wait a minute. (He passes by a mountain with a large rock chunk on top.) I see a big glacier that looks like a clown's hat with a big pompom on top. (He flies off as he finishes; Oscar chuckles over the radio before cutting back to him.) Oscar: Good! That's called Pompom Glacier—I remember it from the old days when I was flyin' deliveries for the gold prospectors. Okay, now. Listen up... (Cut back to Big Jake in flight.) ** Oscar: Turn east at that glacier, and fly up higher. You'll find a warmer wind that'll take you out of the storm's path. Big Jake: Will do. (Cut to an overview of him, barely visible through the dark, foggy clouds as he slowly rises upward.) Narrator: Big Jake followed Old Oscar's advice... (Cut to a long shot; now we see a clear blue sky above the dark storm clouds. Big Jake makes his way into the good weather as he comes forward.) Big Jake: And sure enough, he left the storm behind. Big Jake: Hey, it worked! (Back to inside the hangar; spectators sharing looks of relief.) Oscar: Well, of course it worked, Old Oscar knows a thing or two about flyin'! (chuckles) ** Big Jake: Thanks, Old Oscar...uh-oh. (Silent confusion from the others.) Well, I used up more fuel than I thought to get through the storm—I'm running out. Snuffy: Uh-oh! (Cut to Big Jake in flight; the storm clouds have vanished.) Big Jake: I'll have to search for a place to land—I guess I'll be stuck here for Thanksgiving. (Cut to three worried kids in the hangar.) Jay Jay: Oh, no! ** Savannah: Hello, Big Jake? Can you hear me, sugar? (Back to Big Jake.) Big Jake: Loud and clear, Savannah. (Cut to Savannah as she flies into view.) Savannah: Listen, I'm on my way back to Tarrytown, and I heard your problem over the radio. (Cut to Big Jake.) Do you see any landmarks nearby? Big Jake: Just one: I see a really tall evergreen tree. (Big Jake's perspective: a forest of snow-coated pine trees, one of them being ten times larger than the others.) ** Savannah: (giggles) Marvelous, darlin'! That's called Timbertop Tree. (Cut to Big Jake.) Now, fly toward it and turn west. (Back to her.) After a few seconds, you'll see a landin' strip. (Back to Big Jake.) Big Jake: Okay. Here I go. (He swoops o.s., and he flies past Timbertop Tree before rising back into view.) Big Jake: I see it. (Cut to a dirt-coated strip of road next to a metal building and fuel tank; the old prop flies in in the distance, eyeing it.) Big Jake: I see the landing strip. (Cut to inside the hangar at Tarrytown Airport, five aircrafts and one mechanic listening.) ** Savannah: Good, good. Now, land there— (Cut to her.) —and ask for my good friend Jean-Pierre. He'll fix you up with some fuel right away. (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: Thanks, Savannah. I don't know what I'd have done without your help. Over and out. (Back to Savannah.) Savannah: Oh, think nothin' of it! See ya for Thanksgiving. (The silver jet works her way off with a loud whoosh, and the scene dissolves to the landing strip from before as Big Jake lands and taxis across.) Narrator: So Big Jake landed safely after all, and now he could get enough fuel to bring him home. (Dissolve to an overview of Tarrytown; a huge pack of clouds begins to roll in steadily, blocking it from sight.) Narrator: But by the evening, Big Jake still hadn't returned yet— (Overview of the airport; the clouds block it.) —and to make matters worse, a fog bank moved in over Tarrytown Airport. (Cut to inside the hangar; Evan and Tuffy have joined, and Tracy is now behind Brenda.) Brenda: That fog's going to make it hard for anybody to land here. Tracy: Oh, dear! That won't be good for Big Jake. Snuffy: What could we do to help? ** Big Jake: Calling Brenda. Come in, Brenda. Brenda: Brenda Blue here. Big Jake, where are you? (Cut to Big Jake in flight, features barely visible beneath the foggy, cloudy surface. He has lowered his landing gear.) Big Jake: I'm close, but i'm stuck in this fog, and I can't see the airport. Can you help me? (Back to a worried Brenda.) Herky: (from o.s.) Br-r-renda? (Pull back framing the others; they all look up at the hovering helicopter.) Herky: I have an idea. What if we all go up in the air-r-r together, and fly a-r-r-round r-r-real fast over the airport, and blow the fog away? (Everyone nods.) Brenda: Great idea, Herky. Hurry, everybody, let's go try it! (They exit.) Big Jake, we're going to try to blow the fog away. (Cut to Big Jake.) Keep your eye open for a hole in the fog bank. Big Jake: Okay. (Cut to the runway, one by one each aircraft zooms across and takes flight, disappearing into the fog.) Narrator: So everybody took to the air. (Overview of the fog; the planes begin to spin around in circles over it, causing the fog to part slowly outward from the center, revealing the airport.) Narrator: They all flew around and around, and sure enough, the fog was blown away. (They finish and exit; Big Jake slowly approaches.) Soon, Big Jake could see the airport clearly enough to land. (Close-up on him.) Big Jake: I see it! I'm coming in! (He lowers out of view; cut to Brenda.) Brenda: (raising a fist) Yes! (Dissolve to an overview of the table outside the hangar, now coated with another vase of flowers as well as various place settings, and the candlesticks are pushed farther apart. Big Jake stands at the far end, Brenda at the nearest in a chair; Savannah/Jay Jay/Snuffy on the right side, Oscar/Tracy/Evan/Tuffy on the left. Herky hovers into the scene and lands next to Oscar; Brenda no longer wears her headset/radio.) Narrator: Later that evening, Big Jake was the center of attention as everyone got ready to eat the Thanksgiving dinner. (All settle down; close-up on the old prop plane.) Big Jake: Well, and I want to thank everybody for all their help getting me home. You've made this the best Thanksgiving ever. (Cheers from all sides, a small chuckle coming from himself. Close-up on Jay Jay/Snuffy; the latter turns toward the former.) Snuffy: Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Yes, Snuffy? Snuffy: I finally figured out what we give thanks for on Thanksgiving. Jay Jay: What? Snuffy: First of all, we can give thanks that we're all together, safe and sound. Jay Jay: Aw, you can say that again, Snuff. Snuffy: And we can give thanks for good friends, like you and me, and how much we help each other. Jay Jay: Hey, you're right! Thank you, Snuffy. Snuffy: Thank you, Jay Jay. Same tune as Jay Jay and Snuffy's Thanksgiving song (A major) (Cut to an overhead shot of the table.) All: On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day Maybe after all the eating and play (Close-up of Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: We'll say "thank you, thank you" To the ones who say and do The nicest caringest things On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day (Back to the overview; close-up of Snuffy.) All: On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day Maybe after all the eating and play Windchimes for four bars; all instruments out except woodwinds/strings Tempo slows greatly (Cut to Evan/Tuffy and Tracy/Oscar in turn.) All: We can sit around remembering the happiness November brings Every time we gather for a special time together (Another overview of the table, before cutting to Savannah.) On this full-of-wonder, wonderful day (A final close-up brings us to Big Jake.) On this full-of-wonder, wonderful Day (Dissolve to an overview of the table as they hold the last word.) Song ends (Their gathering ends with a round of happy chatters and laughter.) Big Jake: Now we can eat. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts Category:Holiday episode scripts